


This City Can Not Break Us

by Voiid_Vagabond (Saturn_the_Almighty)



Series: The Procrastination Dump [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Five minute time limit, I suck at poetry, Let me get BETTER, Look at me I'm procrastinating again!, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Voiid_Vagabond
Summary: A collection of fahc poetry centered around the members of Los Santos' most infamous gang.





	1. he is a rich amber brown

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm shit at poetry and I wanna get better.

The grit and smoke from the city settles on his shoulders  
His knuckles crack like a pistol, no silencer, all kickback  
The city has changed him, it does everyone  
But he has adapted and wrapped his hands with bandages  
And the blood bleeds into the thread but he is used to the sting  
He pours himself a glass of something dark and burning  
He is dark and burning  
But not immune to light  
No one is immune to light when it is blinding  
and loud  
and glittering gold

He is a rich amber brown and this city can not break him

He yells like he cannot hear the buildings crashing down around him  
He laughs like he is not the one who sent them to the ground  
His fingers pull wires apart and twist them back together  
And he makes terrifying wonders that can set the world ablaze  
He calls himself dynamite and brushes the ash dust out of his hair  
His gaze is said to look like a sunset  
And his words are the heat and bite of burning metal  
He melts this city with his fire and fury

And he is a rich amber brown


	2. he is a bright golden white

He stares out over his city and his heart matches the clouds  
They are painted across the sky like a great renaissance tragedy  
All billowing white and lined with gold  
They hide raindrop tears and angry grey behind the glow  
picturesque but pitiful  
He pretends they don't see right through him  
He pretends he is confident and pretty and that he isn't drenched in  
Raindrop tears

He is a bright golden white

And maybe if he pretends long enough it can become his new truth  
He puts bullets in bodies and smiles about it  
He puts thoughts in people's heads and chuckles to himself  
He puts gold on his fingers and forgets about it  
And everything is gold gold gold and it shines in his eyes  
And it pours from his mouth and it bleeds from his gaping wounds  
He drenches himself in molten gold and hides the angry grey  
He is a great renaissance tragedy and this city can not break him

He is a bright golden white


	3. he is a soft dusty purple

He is as radiant as the orange glow of sunrise  
As tough as the purple bruises colored across his shoulders  
Loud like the sound of breaking glass  
and he moves like he has done this all before  
His hushed voice in an ocean of shouts  
He leans in and knocks back another  
Again and again and again like  
He's trying to drown something but it just won't take  
And his eyes glance around

He is a soft dusty purple

He lets them carry him home and  
Lets them all ask questions but  
None of them go fully answered but one thing for sure

He is not fragile or weak or stupid and he can take so many hits  
But  
This city will not break him  
He will not let anything break him  
If he goes down if he hits the ground and shatters like glass  
If he sends blood across the ground like spilled alcohol it will be  
On his terms  
By his hands  
And he will go down fighting  
There is not much soft about him but

He is a soft dusty purple


	4. he is a haunting looming green

He is but a man but they all  
Shiver and cower in fear  
Fear of a man who is just that

A man

He is human but he can snarl like the monsters they all try  
To hide under their beds  
He rules over an empire of terror incarnate  
But he is human

He is a haunting looming green

He collars them with steel and lets their leather leashes slip  
from his fingers  
He smiles to himself as he gazes at them all  
Huddled around a table and a map  
Knives and pens stabbed into the wall behind them  
He is only human but the city does not see that  
They see a shadow and a sharp row of teeth

This city tries to break him  
To crush him to dust and mold him into a villain  
But  
This city tries to break him and they try too hard  
They try too hard in all the wrong places and so  
This city can not break him

He is a haunting looming green


	5. she is a fiery windblown orange

She cuts deep like  
A propeller blade  
Or that slice along your thigh that you don't remember getting  
She laughs like the glass is half full  
But she is the one who poured it all out  
Her hair whips about in the wind and  
Her voice is full of static over the radio

She never leaves home without her keys because  
Theft is a big problem in her city but no one can catch her in the sky

She is a fiery windblown orange  
And she dreams of planes that land on water  
Trees and birds that she only sees in pictures  
Adventure and long afternoons  
Warm sun on her face but

She has a family here in this grimy and blackened city  
She cares for them more than even she will ever know  
And her city hates her like they hate the chop of her propellers  
They try to snap her like a twig while they  
Grind her king into green glass dust

This city can not break her  
But oh does it try try try  
And all she can do is fly fly fly

She wants to take them  
Away  
She wants to save them  
From what?  
They are the city now  
The heart of it at least and they can not leave  
But she wants to leave

In the end her feet stay on the ground because of  
Something deeply rooted that she will not let go of  
And they all smile and she smiles back with all her teeth 

She is a fiery windblown orange


	6. he is a drowning inky black

He is the gritty footsteps that echo off the bricks  
The glint of steel in the red and flashing blue  
He is the shadows that fall behind them  
The flicker of a matchstick just before it drops  
The backbone, the muscle  
intimidating  
Dark  
Always behind them but never any less  
He is the heart of the city

He is a drowning inky black

The blood that stains his cheek has never been a bother  
The blades that catch on bone and the hands that hold the throat  
And the growls and hisses of something in the dark  
He hides his face behind thick rubber and hides his fingers under leather  
He conceals but it is not quelled  
And this city can not break him  
His love of life and his need for death  
They are at odds and he is  
The heart of the city at night  
A drowning inky black

The wind past his ears as he jumps  
the rush of the fall and thought of being  
tangled up in his parachute cords and the life choked out of him  
He grins and his feet touch the ground, unharmed

The crunch of rocks under tires and  
The blinding headlights of a bike and he steps into the street  
His hands are outstretched and waiting for an embrace  
He walks away, unharmed

Later, in the heart of the city in the dead of night  
when the worst and best collide to scramble and snarl  
and tear at eachother's flesh  
he seeks them out  
And he does not let them walk away unharmed  
He does not let them walk away at all  
There is a cut on his lip and it stings and the blood drips down his chin  
And stains his shirt a dark dark color  
He gets to walk away but not unharmed  
not unharmed but he smiles wide and bright and he is

He is a drowning inky black

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks for reading!! Friendly reminder that I'm on Tumblr @voiid-vagabond
> 
> I love you all!! Don't forget to comment!! ❤❤❤


End file.
